VENIN
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Les aventuriers sont en mission : ils ont été mandatés par le Roi des Terres de l'Ouest pour conduire le prince héritier, son fils, à une initiation aux rites de la Lumière. Mais le gosse, intenable, a décidé de partir en promenade nocturne sans les prévenir. Ce qui va leur causer quelques problèmes.


_Bonjour ! Je commence à m'ennuyer un peu en cours alors je me met à écrire des fanfictions. Et j'en ai une qui a pris un peu d'ampleur donc je vous la partage :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours cool ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **VENIN**

« Bob, lève-toi ! »

Le pyromage poussa un long grognement de mécontentement. Ses doigts gelés tentèrent vain de repousser la main énergique qui le secouait tel un poirier au beau milieu de la nuit. D'une main, il remonta sa couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, pour espérer gratter encore quelques précieuses secondes de sommeil. Manque de chance, le tissu lui fut cruellement arraché, le laissant recroquevillé dans le froid, frigorifié. Prêt à occire l'abruti qui avait osé le sortir de son cocon de chaleur, il ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard meurtrier à Théo de Silverberg, brillant comme une luciole devant lui.

« Je me suis couché il y a deux heures parce que Mani voulait pas monter la garde. Tu peux pas me foutre la paix et me laisser dormir ?

\- Non ! Le mioche a disparu ! »

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux et bondit hors de sa couchette, paniqué.

« Comment ça disparu ?! Tu devais le surveiller !

\- Bah... Il était là, je suis parti pisser et quand je suis revenu, pouf, envolé. »

Le mage se massa les tempes, peinant à retrouver son calme. Le « mioche » en question se trouvait être le jeune prince du roi des Terres de l'Ouest et, éventuellement, le futur héritier de la couronne. Les aventuriers avaient été demandés pour l'escorter jusqu'à Castelblanc, puis Mirages, pour qu'il puisse être initié aux rites de l'Église de la Lumière. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. L'enfant avait insisté pour les avoir eux et personne d'autre et le père avait cédé à son caprice, se préoccupant peu de leurs états d'âme. Du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés à surveiller un enfant de six ans insupportable, arrogant, mal poli et insultant sans vraiment avoir reçu de mode d'emploi sur comment il fallait s'en occuper. Edrenil, puisque c'était son nom, aimait particulièrement prendre des risques, puisqu'il trouvait très drôle le fait de voir Balthazar au bord du malaise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il passait à deux doigts de la mort. Ses compagnons ne l'aidaient franchement pas, préférant vaquer à leurs occupations plutôt que de s'occuper de lui.

« Tu n'avais qu'un travail Théo : le surveiller !

\- Ne recommence pas à me beugler dessus. J'y peux rien si TON gosse est débile et incontrôlable. La prochaine fois qu'il court comme un con pour faire un câlin à un buveur de chair, moi je le laisse faire.

\- Il a six ans ! C'est toi l'irresponsable là ! »

Les propos hurlés par les aventuriers tirèrent Shinddha, Mani et Grunlek de leur sommeil. Ils les regardèrent s'échanger une série d'insultes comme s'ils assistaient à un match de rugby nain, pendant trois très longues minutes avant que Grunlek n'intervienne, coupant court la discussion avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Ayant rapidement compris le problème, il proposa un terrain d'entente :

« Et si on partait le chercher plutôt que de s'énerver ? Pendant que vous vous insultez, Edrenil est toujours quelque part dans la forêt. »

Ils baissèrent la tête, vaincus. Cela n'empêcha cela dit pas Balthazar de lâcher un petit « ours des cavernes » auquel Théo chuchota un « allumette trop flambée ». Le groupe se divisa en deux. Shinddha et Balthazar se dirigèrent vers le sud, Théo, Grunlek et Eden prirent le nord. Mani, qui s'était rendormi, fut désigné d'office pour garder le camp et ne pas faire trop cuire le rôti du nain. En partant, ce dernier savait déjà qu'ils devraient trouver quelque chose d'autre à manger sur le chemin du retour, au vu de la mine très concernée de l'elfe, étalé au sol et ronflant bruyamment.

* * *

« Il faut le comprendre aussi, lâcha Shin. Il n'aime pas trop les enfants depuis tu-sais-quoi. Si ça se trouve il a vraiment des remords. Ou il a développé une phobie. Il faut dire qu'à trop blaguer, on l'a peut-être un peu fait flipper.

\- Tu parles ! Le jour où Théo aura des remords, je me prendrai une épée à travers la poitrine pour aucune raison ! »

Shinddha et Balthazar marchaient côté à côté, éclairés par le bâton du mage et le reflet doux de la lune. Aucune trace de l'enfant n'était perceptible dans les environs mais Balthazar avait trouvé, dans cette balade nocturne, un bon moyen de se plaindre de son rustre compagnon. Shin l'écoutait d'une oreille, alerte au moindre mouvement suspect de feuillage.

« Là ! cria le demi-élémentaire en pointant un tissu blanc accroché à un tronc. »

Les deux compagnons s'approchèrent. Le sang de Balthazar se glaça en découvrant une chemise couverte de tâches rouges gigantesques.

« Il est blessé ! Le roi va nous tuer ! »

Shin, plus calme, fronça les sourcils et porta le vêtement à son nez. Il renifla bruyamment et le reposa dans les mains de Balthazar.

« Non, ça c'est de la groseille. Et vu la quantité, soit il s'est roulé dedans, soit il en a mangé plus de deux kilos. Je pense qu'il nous teste. »

Le mage, livide, ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Shin avait déjà avancé, cherchant d'autre indice. L'archer semblait hésiter, perplexe.

« Le petit futé... finit-il par murmurer. Il a effacé ses traces avec des feuilles, il apprend vite !

\- Qui est celui qui a eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre ça ?

\- Bah... C'est toi qui a dit qu'il devait retenir quelque chose de son voyage. J'ai obéi, moi. »

L'érudit leva les yeux au ciel et rangea soigneusement l'habit dans sa sacoche avant d'emboîter le pas de son compagnon.

« Il a dû suivre le ruisseau vers le sud, sinon on l'aurait croisé.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas... »

Le pas traînant, les aventuriers progressèrent à travers la forêt.

* * *

« Théo, tu pourrais ralentir ? J'ai pas les jambes aussi longues que toi ! »

Essoufflé, Grunlek tentait de suivre le rythme rapide imposé par le paladin, visiblement de mauvaise humeur après le sermon de Balthazar un peu plus tôt. Le guerrier lui jeta un regard froid, poussa un grognement et accéléra encore la cadence, mauvais. Le nain fronça les sourcils, blasé et s'apprêta à le rappeler à l'ordre. Mais il y eut ce « clac ». Sous les yeux ahuris de Grunlek, le paladin venait de décoller du sol, retenu seulement par un piège à loup profondément enfoncé dans sa cheville droite, à deux bons mètres du sol. Malheureusement pour lui, son armure était restée au camp. Pas d'amortissage possible. De longs filets de sang coulaient le long de sa jambe et le nain suspecta immédiatement une fracture.

Le paladin se mit à hurler de douleur, se débattant comme un fou sous le regard impuissant de Grunlek. Le nain fit un pas en avant, indécis, puis lui attrapa les deux bras pour l'immobiliser.

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je vais trouver le mécanisme ! »

Il relâcha doucement la pression autour des bras du paladin, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le golem fit le tour de l'arbre, gardant son sang froid, pour trouver l'origine du piège. La chaîne était accrochée à un énorme rocher qui semblait venir d'un arbre au dessus de lui, pensa t-il, à la vue des branches cassées au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur le métal, son bras se mit à vibrer.

« Magie, chuchota t-il sombrement. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au paladin, immobile. Il était étrangement calme.

« Théo ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, d'une petite voix.

\- Garde les yeux ouverts, d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas t'endormir.

\- Décroche-moi, putain, on verra après... »

Grunlek donna un grand coup dans le métal, qui céda après trois essais. Le guerrier s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le nain se précipita vers lui en s'apercevant qu'il ne se relevait pas. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa cheville, où le piège l'emprisonnait toujours.

« Je vais retirer le collet. Ne bouge surtout pas.

\- Grun... »

Le nain tira sur les mâchoires de fer, qui avaient profondément entaillé la cheville et l'os de son ami. Cependant, Théo ne poussa pas un cri, pas plus qu'il ne se crispa, ce qui l'étonna autant que cela étonna son ami au bras métallique. Perplexe, Grunlek posa une main sur la cheville du paladin et appuya légèrement sur la fracture. Aucune réaction.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu peux bouger ta jambe ?

\- J'essaye... Mais ça bouge pas. Pourquoi ça bouge pas, putain ?

\- Reste calme, ne panique pas. Tu peux t'asseoir et essayer un sort de soin dessus ? Tu sentais quelque chose là haut ?

\- Plus ou moins, je crois que c'est parce que j'étais pendu mais pas à cause du piège. »

Grunlek prit le temps de réfléchir. Il se rappela de cette impulsion magique dans la chaîne et fronça les sourcils. Doucement, il releva la manche du pantalon du paladin. Ses veines s'étaient colorées de vert. Le golem ne laissa rien paraître, alors que Théo essayait de relever la tête pour voir.

« Théo, je vais te demander de rester calme. Tu ne dois surtout plus bouger, ni essayer de te débattre. Je vais aller chercher Bob, tu vas rester avec Eden.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question, je viens aussi.

\- Tu ne peux pas, t'en auras pas la force. Théo, tout à l'heure j'ai... ressenti quelque chose de magique sur la chaîne. C'est un sort paralysant. Plus tu vas te débattre, plus il va progresser rapidement.

\- Ouais, bah je suis paladin, j'ai des sorts de soin, j'm'en fous ! »

Il posa sa main sur sa jambe et lança un sort. Mais au contact de sa magie, il y eut une impulsion. Le nain recula en arrière, Eden cachée derrière lui. Le paladin retomba au sol, inconscient. La paume de sa main était gravement brûlée, comme si le sort était entré en opposition avec le venin. Grunlek se leva et attrapa le paladin sous les bras. Il le tira sous un buisson, la tête sur sa veste. Rapidement, il sortit un papier et écrivit qu'il était parti chercher de l'aide, qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger et se reposer. Il l'accrocha autour du coup d'Eden, puis ordonna à la louve de surveiller le paladin. L'animal, docile, se coucha près du corps étendu et posa sa tête sur le guerrier. Grunlek fonça à travers la forêt, en quête de Balthazar.

* * *

« Son pas est devenu plus lourd, remarqua Shin. Il ne prend même plus la peine de cacher la piste. Et ça, c'est du sang. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Il est peut-être tombé ?

\- Non, il courrait. Et plutôt vite. Il fuyait quelque chose, mais sans trace, difficile de déterminer ce que c'était. »

Balthazar, frustré, se mit à faire les cent pas. Shinddha avait l'air très soucieux et cela l'inquiétait. Ils avançaient lentement, ils savaient qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Debout près du ruisseau, le demi-élémentaire poussa un soupir.

« Il y a eu un combat ici. Le gamin s'est défendu. Mais tu vois cette longue trace qui va vers la forêt ? »

Il pointa un chemin de boue, récent, informe. Des plantes aplaties le faisait apparaître en relief.

« Il a été traîné. Je pense qu'il s'est fait enlever par quelque chose qui masque bien ses traces. C'est peut-être même la créature que l'on suit depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ne paniquons pas, chuchota Balthazar en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est que l'héritier de la couronne. On va tous se faire étriper sur la place publique.

\- En même temps, c'était pas malin de le prendre avec nous. On est pas fichus de garder Mani, comment le roi a pu penser un seul instant qu'on allait pouvoir surveiller un gosse ? Comment t'as pu accepter une mission pareille ? Tu nous as même pas concerté !

\- Et si on avançait au lieu de me faire des reproches ? »

Le mage releva fièrement la tête et se dirigea vers la piste. Tout sourire, Shinddha patienta quelques secondes.

« C'est de l'autre côté. »

Balthazar fit demi-tour en bougonnant, la tête basse, sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent apparaître de la fumée à l'horizon, puis des habitations primitives, composées de terre et de bois. Cachés derrière les buissons, ils virent passer avec étonnement d'étranges créatures, mi-poisson, mi-humains, mi-serpents, traînant un jeune garçon inconscient par les pieds vers le centre des habitations. Des veinules vertes recouvraient partiellement sa peau et ses yeux, grands ouverts, pouvaient laisser penser qu'il était mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à un rythme régulier.

« Edrenil... chuchota Balthazar.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? demanda Shin à voix basse, fasciné.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Probablement un peuple indigène qui vivait ici avant nous. J'ai lu des trucs comme quoi les anciens peuples avaient tous été exterminés mais qu'il n'était pas impossible que certains aient survécus. »

Shindda et Bob se couchèrent soudainement dans les buissons à l'approche d'un nouveau cortège, qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Pendu par les pieds et les mains à une grosse branche en bois portée par quatre de ces créatures, se trouvait Mani le Double, lui aussi couvert de veines vertes foncées inquiétantes et les yeux exorbités.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Grogna Balthazar. Il était censé garder le camp ! Même ça, il est pas foutu de le faire !

\- Il a dû paniquer en voyant qu'on était pas là quand il s'est réveillé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'on lui demandais tout à l'heure.

\- Il me fatigue tellement. »

Le demi-diable poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Si seulement on pouvait étudier ce qu'ils leur ont injecté...

\- Shin ! Bob ! Appela une voix familière derrière eux. »

Grunlek se glissa à leurs côtés, visiblement paniqué.

« Théo est blessé, je l'ai caché dans un buisson. Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné. Bob, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Parfait ! Se réjouit Balthazar sous les regards désabusés de ses compagnons. Vu comment ce con est doué, c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'on cherche ! »

Après quelques concertations à voix basse, Shinddha décida de rester près du village, pour tenter une infiltration et une libération d'Edrenil et Mani pendant que le nain et le demi-diable s'occuperaient de Théo. Sans un bruit, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Grunlek et Balthazar retrouvèrent rapidement la scène de crime. Ils accélérèrent le pas en entendant le grognement féroce d'Eden, visiblement sur la défensive. Au dessus de Théo, la louve repoussait deux des créatures aperçues quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces dernières, armées de gourdins, semblaient craindre l'animal, avançant et reculant dès qu'elle faisait mine d'attaquer. Grunlek décida d'agir avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Il banda son arbalète et tira un careau dans le genou d'un des reptiles, qui s'effondra à terre en hurlant. Le deuxième s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Balthazar se saisit du gourdin et l'écrasa sur la tête de celui qui rampait au sol, l'assommant sur le coup. Maintenant, eux aussi avaient un otage.

Le mage perdit cependant vite son sourire lorsque Grunlek tira Théo hors des buissons. Le nain s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses sollicitations. Le paladin parvenait à ouvrir les yeux, signe qu'il était toujours conscient, mais semblait incapable de faire autre chose. Le venin avait bien progressé, les veinules apparaissaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

« L'état de sa jambe s'est aggravé, murmura Grunlek. Il faut vite s'occuper de sa fracture. S'il développe une gangrène parce que c'est pas soigné, on va devoir l'amputer. »

Balthazar s'accroupit à son tour près de lui et palpa sa blessure. Un peu de pus et de sang en sortit immédiatement.

« En effet. C'est déjà infecté et il a de la fièvre, il va falloir faire vite. Sa jambe est plus urgente que le poison, je ne pense pas qu'il est mortel. Mani et Edrenil étaient entièrement infectés mais semblaient stables. Grun, fonce au camp chercher de quoi faire un anti-poison. Si tu trouves la pochette d'herbes de Mani, ramène-la également.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'ai toujours du désinfectant sur moi. Je vais vider sa blessure, tout nettoyer et cautériser pour limiter les dégâts. Il faut aussi remettre sa cheville dans le bon axe pour limiter les dégâts plus tard.

\- Il va le sentir ? »

Le demi-diable lança un regard au guerrier.

« J'en sais rien. Je n'espère pas. Je sais même pas s'il nous entend. Dans tous les cas, il faut faire vite. »

Grunlek hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans les bois. Balthazar s'approcha du visage de Théo et passa une main devant ses yeux. Ses pupilles brunes étaient plongées dans les siennes, dilatées. Il avait peur.

« Merde. Donc tu nous entends. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. On rigolait quand on disait qu'on allait t'amputer. »

Même lui n'y croyait pas. Gêné, il retourna à sa jambe et sortit une fiole d'une poche intérieure. Il poussa un soupir.

« Bien. C'est parti. »

* * *

Shinddha avançait avec précaution dans le village. Il avait repéré où Mani et le gamin avaient été emmenés et cherchait désormais à atteindre le lieu sans se faire remarquer. Chose difficile : la hutte se trouvait être au cœur des habitations. Le demi-élémentaire avait donc choisi de passer par les toits, ce qui lui permettait d'aller vite et d'avoir un bon angle de vue sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Deux hommes-poissons montaient la garde devant la hutte retenant ses compagnons prisonniers. Prudemment, Shin dégaina son arc, cherchant un bon angle pour les tuer tous les deux avec une seule flèche. Concentré, il banda gracieusement son arc et relâcha la flèche. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Le projectile se brisa sur les épaisses écailles et retomba au sol. L'archer se jeta derrière une cheminée alors que les deux gardes, alertes, quittaient leur poste pour trouver l'intru. Il activa ses capacités élémentaires et bondit silencieusement derrière eux. Il se faufila dans la hutte et patienta quelques secondes, le temps que les créatures se calment à l'extérieur.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement illuminée par une torche mourante dans un coin de la pièce. Attachés sur des tables en pierre, Mani et Edrenil dormaient paisiblement. Des fils étranges, organiques, s'échappaient de leurs bras et pulsait comme s'ils pompaient... du sang, comprit l'archer en voyant un liquide monter vers un bac titanesque derrière eux.

« Mani ? chuchota Shin en secouant l'archer. Debout, c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! »

L'elfe ne bougea pas, son regard vide tourné vers le plafond. Désemparé, le demi-élémentaire se mit à analyser le bac où conduisaient les fils, caché sous une épaisse couverture. Curieux, l'archer tira le tissu et recula d'un coup. Un énorme homme-poisson, d'au moins trois mètres de haut, reposaient dans une cuve remplie d'eau. Les fils qui reliaient Mani et Edrenil plongeaient dans sa poitrine.

« Ils le nourrissent... »

Un bruit de pas l'alerta et il se jeta derrière la caisse, silencieux, sur ses gardes.

* * *

La flamme passa une nouvelle fois sur la plaie désormais propre de Théo. Le paladin n'émit pas le moindre signal de douleur, ce qui mettait Balthazar mal à l'aise. Derrière lui, Grunlek s'activait à la recherche du poison, après plusieurs prélèvements de sang. L'homme-poisson reprenait doucement ses esprits, solidement attaché à un arbre. Eden le surveillait, poussant de temps à autre un long grognement à son égard.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Bob, en éteignant sa flamme.

\- Pas vraiment... Son sang a l'air normal, il est juste devenu vert et plus sucré. Même extrêmement sucré. C'est très étrange et clairement d'origine magique.

\- Sucré ? s'inquiéta Balthazar. A quel point ?

\- Élevé. Je dirais même que ça pourrait le tuer sur le long terme. »

Balthazar attrapa un bâton et l'enflamma.

« Grun, viens finir de cautériser, je vais regarder ça. »

Le nain s'exécuta et échangea sa place avec le demi-diable. Après quelques minutes à étudier les éprouvettes, Balthazar tira une grimace.

« Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ça. Et c'est pas bon signe. Un humain ne peut pas avoir autant de sucre dans le sang, la composition de celui-ci a donc été modifiée. Mais pas assez pour le tuer. Dans un livre, j'ai lu que les cannibales de l'ancien temps gavaient leurs victimes de sucre et de graisse pour que leur sang soit plus consistant, plus lourd, ce qui permettait au repas d'être plus digeste et avec moins un goût de métal. En gros, ces créatures, peu importe ce qu'elles sont, cherchent à bouffer notre paladin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour Mani et Edrenil.

\- En effet. Mais je pense pouvoir constituer un anti-poison assez efficace pour limiter la propagation du sucre et l'éliminer.

\- Et pourquoi son sang est vert ?

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour qu'il soit mieux assimilé par les lézards ? Ce n'est que du colorant en tout cas. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Un peu de mandragore et de lune de dragon bouillies devraient déjà supprimé la paralysie, puisque ça vient d'un sort et non de son sang. Il sera ballonné pendant quelques semaines mais ça devrait vite aller mieux. Pour le sucre, ce n'est qu'un effet temporaire, ça disparaîtra avec le temps. Il faudra juste éviter de croiser des bestioles qui aiment le sang. Les vampires paieraient cher pour un repas comme lui.

\- Donc il ira bien ? »

Balthazar hocha la tête. Il remplit une marmite d'eau et la posa sur le feu, avant de s'approcher du prisonnier, qui leva des yeux implorants vers lui.

« Tu parles notre langue ? T'es quoi ?

\- Laissez-moi le prendre s'il vous plaît... Le chef... Il va se réveiller si on lui donne pas son sang. Il va nous tuer !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Ton chef, il va se nourrir de salade et de fruits comme tout le monde pendant qu'on discute.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'il se réveille, si le sacrifice n'est pas accompli, la mort se répandra sur terre et tuera tout ce qui est vivant.

\- Toujours pas mon problème. Je veux savoir qui t'es et pourquoi t'en as après nous ! »

L'homme-poisson hésita puis poussa un soupir.

« Unité Rodrir Thaon, chasseur pour la tribu. Nous sommes un peuple de la forêt mais nous ne voulons pas la guerre ! C'est... C'est une malédiction. Tous les dix ans, notre chef s'éveille et le sang des mortels l'apaisent, le fait dormir. Nous sommes obligés de chasser pour survivre.

\- C'est qui ton chef ? Ou plutôt c'est quoi ?

\- Certains disent que c'est le premier immortel. D'autres disent que c'est la réincarnation de la Mort. Il est dangereux, je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir ! Le sacrifice doit être accompli, il va...

\- Non, il aura pas le sang de mon paladin. C'est une tête de con mais c'est le mien. Ton chef a qu'à en trouver un autre. Toi et moi, on va retourner à ton village. Et tu vas m'amener à ton chef.

\- Non... Il va me tuer...

\- Pas mon problème ! Debout. »

Balthazar le releva. Blessé au genou, il tenait à peine debout mais obéit malgré tout. Le mage se tourna vers Grunlek.

« Prépare la potion et fais lui boire. Je reviens quand j'ai réglé ce problème.

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

\- Ce sont des poissons, qu'est-ce que je risque ? »

* * *

Shinddha attendit patiemment le départ du garde pour retourner auprès de Mani et Edrenil. Dans un soupir, il tira les fils des bras de ses compagnons. Il jeta le garçon sur son dos et tira Mani par les bras, derrière la caisse de l'énorme créature. Une alarme s'était déclenchée et dehors, des bruits de course se faisaient entendre. Le demi-élémentaire donna des claques à Mani pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais, toujours paralysé, ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

« Je vais pas m'en sortir... Autant je peux porter le gosse discrètement, autant toi... Allez Mani, fais un effort s'il te plaît ! »

L'elfe ne bougea pas. Un garde entra dans la tente. Il hurla quelque chose à propos d'un chef qui se réveille et quitta précipitamment le lieu. Le demi-élémentaire ne comprit ce message qu'après quelques minutes, quand la créature dans le bac se mit à bouger.

« Je suppose que c'est pas bon ça. »

Shin invoqua une dague de glace, prêt à se défendre et à protéger Mani et Edrenil, qu'il écarta un peu du bocal. L'homme-poisson sortit la tête de l'eau, puis tout le corps. Il était gigantesque. De son visage pendaient des tentacules bleues et il arracha les fils recouvrant son corps d'un coup sec. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière alors que son regard inquisiteur cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sous la main. Tapi dans l'ombre, Shin le regarda faire sans bruit. Il attendit qu'il soit de dos pour lui bondir dessus. La dague se planta entre les épaules, non sans mal.

La créature poussa une hurlement aïgu, qui lui vrilla les tympans. Le monstre lui saisit le bras et le jeta au sol. Shin chercha à se relever mais la main de la créature se posa sur sa tête. Il se sentit partir. C'était comme si on cherchait à lui arracher l'esprit de son corps. En hurlant, il se mit à convulser alors que la main serrait sa tête de plus en plus. Du sang se mit à couler du nez et des oreilles de l'archer, qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Et puis une boule de feu, ou plutôt une météorite, traversa la créature de part en part, l'expulsant hors de la bâtisse. Balthazar, épuisé par ce sort exigeant, se rattrapa à son bâton. Couché au sol, Shinddha s'était immobilisé, paralysé à son tour. Balthazar se tourna vers l'assemblée d'hommes-poissons terrifiés derrière lui.

« Vous voyez ? C'est qu'un poisson, il peut brûler donc il peut être tué ! Alors vous allez me choper des armes et me faire le plaisir de combattre ! Vous allez rester comme des idiots soumis pendant encore des millénaires à cette chose ? Il est peut-être temps de vous rebeller ! Allez ! »

Les hommes-poissons se jetèrent un regard, puis s'enfuirent vers la forêt en hurlant, traumatisés. Balthazar poussa un soupir fatigué. Bon, pour la révolte, c'était raté.

« Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même. »

Le chef des reptiliens se redressait derrière la cabane, visiblement en colère. Balthazar invoqua une deuxième comète pour le détruire pour de bon. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive, il devait gagner du temps, et c'était pas gagné. Le monstre approchait, pas à pas. Le mage ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mon esprit ? Mon sang ? Mon humanité ? Viens la chercher ! »

Le sol s'enfonça sous ses pieds et il sentit des racines lui emprisonner les chevilles. Balthazar ne broncha pas.

« Allez, amène-toi, j'ai une surprise. »

Le poisson posa sa main sur la tête du demi-diable qui se mit à hurler en convulsant. Des images de mort s'insinuèrent dans son esprit alors que l'entité cherchait à prendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Balthazar se mit à rire, de manière démentielle en découvrant ses plans, générés par la collision de leurs deux esprits.

« Quoi ? Tu veux être humain ? C'est pour ça que tu tues des centaines de personnes depuis la nuit des temps ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose ! Être humain, c'est pas juste avoir une apparence, c'est dans la tête que ça se passe. Les gens comme toi et moi, on le sera jamais, on est trop différents. On est des monstres. »

De longues griffes poussèrent le long des mains de Balthazar, qui continuait à convulser, le cerveau au bord de l'implosion.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même pas lutter, je vais t'ouvrir mon esprit, cria t-il, dans la douleur. Tu vas voir que t'es pas le seul connard millénaire ici ! Enoch ! Amène-toi ! »

Les griffes se plantèrent dans la poitrine de la créature. Quand le monstre leva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'une météorite fonçait vers lui. Il tenta de fuir, mais la main du démon dans sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Le sol se mit à trembler. Et puis tout explosa.

* * *

« Agrableu... ? »

Balthazar ouvrit un œil, confortablement installé sur un épais matelas. Grunlek retira le tissu mouillé de son crâne et lui sourit.

« Ne te lève pas, ta tête est pas encore entièrement soignée. Et t'as encore des griffes de démon. Je te conseille de les rentrer avant que Théo s'en aperçoive.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi. J'étais en train de donner l'antidote à Théo quand il y a eu une énorme explosion. J'ai foncé au village. Je t'ai trouvé couché à côté d'un tas de cendres. Les hommes-poissons disent que tu as contenu l'explosion. Ils sont très impressionnés.

\- M'en souviens pas.

\- Je m'en doute, t'étais intégralement transformé.

\- Ah.

\- Théo n'a rien vu, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui dirai rien. »

Le mage se redressa légèrement. Dans des lits autour de lui, Mani, Théo et Edrenil dormaient paisiblement. Shin, debout près de l'entrée, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« L'anti-paralysie fonctionne bien, expliqua Grunlek. Mais il va leur falloir plusieurs jours pour récupérer, on est coincé chez les hommes-poissons pour quelques temps. Ils ont voulu te nommer dieu du village mais je leur ai dit que tu étais un homme occupé.

\- Quoi ? Ils m'ont proposé de devenir leur dieu et t'as dit non ? Je peux au moins avoir les privilèges ?

\- Repose-toi déjà, on verra après pour les orgies, répliqua Shin en riant. »

Balthazar sourit.

« Tu sais quoi, Shin ?

\- Hum ?

\- T'as raison, plus jamais on garde de gosses. »

Les trois aventuriers se mirent à rire. Théo se retourna dans son lit, agacé, et jeta un oreiller à la tête du mage qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout finissait bien, malgré tout !


End file.
